Nada sucede como lo planeas
by Alrisha Ashryver Nott
Summary: Nada bueno puede pasar estando en fontana roja con las winx y los especialistas si la forma en la que te quieres declarar es el tema de conversación. Flora aprenderá que nada es como lo intento planear en un principio. FloraxHelia este fic no esta cien por ciento apegado al canon de la historia.


**Hola a todos y todas!**

 **soy nueva en esto de escribir, por lo general solo soy de las que leen y rara vez comentan, decidí probar suerte y escribir mi primer fic un HeliaxFlora, espero sea de su agrado como dije soy nueva y me gustaría tener criticas constrictivas para saber si sigo escribiendo o no solo pido no sean duros conmigo.**

* * *

Flora estaba más que insegura de si decirle a Helia sus sentimientos a pesar de que Layla le anima a declarase al pacifista, lo intentó hacer y como resultado su inseguridad fue en aumento con el intento fallido de darle una carta y tropezar con el sin siquiera decir algo muy coherente.

En definitiva estaba hecha un lío y que el tema terminara siendo el chisme del día dado por Estella mientras estaban en los jardines de fontana roja con los especialistas lo hacía mil veces peor, solo ver la expresión de fastidio de Riven, las muecas indescifrables de Brandon y Sky hacían que su autoestima estuviera en el suelo.

 _-vamos flora no pierdes nada estoy segura de que tu le gustas a Helia_ \- intentaba animar Layla

 _-Chicas no presionen a Flora todo a su tiempo_ -

- _Claro Bloom, no presionarla para que después una pelos de estropajo con mal gusto terminé saliendo con el, por que Flora no pudo decirle "Helia me gustas o Helia eres el chico de mis sueños", pensándolo bien flora no tiene estilo y puede suceder lo contrario-_

- _STELLA_!- el resto reprocharon y vieron mal a la rubia

 _-chicas tranquilas estoy seguro que Estella no lo dijo para hacer sentir mal a Flora-_

 _-Brandon no defiendas lo indefendible no es manera de apoyar a Flora solo se sentirá peor-_

 _-Musa creo que el tema es patético-_

 _-Riven! Deja de ser un desconsiderado son los sentimientos de nuestra amiga-_

 _Me pregunto si recordaran que estoy aquí_ Flora suspira cansada del tema y viendo la nueva pelea entre la peli azul y el chico malo del grupo trata de intentar aclarar ideas llegando a una conclusión poco favorable para ella.

\- _no chicas creo que Estella tiene razón debería de dejar de ser tan cobarde o alguna otra chica podría conquistar el corazón de Helia-_

 _-Podrías intentar darle una carta o buscar otra manera si crees que los nervios no te dejan para hacerlo en persona Flora_

 _\- estt..ee yo lo intente pero no pude hacerlo- la castaña suspira dándose por vencida_

 _\- Técnicamente y por como esta la situación actual de nuestra amiga es más probable mantener a Estella callada por unos minutos a que Flora pueda formar una oración coherente frente a Helia-_

 _\- Vuelvo a decir esto es patético tenemos que escuchar como la más torpe de las winx si no es que la más torpe hada de Magix no pude ni siquiera darle una carta al pacifista y enzima de todo lo único que hace es agachar la cabeza y balbucear sobre el tema-_

 _-Riven si no quieres escuchar puedes irte que nadie te obliga a estar aquí estas por tu propia voluntad_

\- el defensor de las torpes ah hablado siendo el rey de los torpes, me largo de aquí solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo

- _Todo es inútil soy patética y no tengo remedio, Stella y Riven tienen razón ni una carta le puedo dar al chico que me gusta declarando lo que siento y lo mas probable es que termine saliendo con alguna otra hada o hechicera y si le intento enfrentar lo más probable es que no consiga articular palabra...! POR QUE NO PUEDO LLEGAR Y DECIR HELIA ME GUSTAS MUCHO DESDE EL PRIMER MOMENTO EN EL QUE TE VI MIENTRAS DIBUJABAS Y LUEGO CUÁNDO ME SALVASTE LA VIDA CREÍ QUE ERAS UNA ESPECIE DE CABALLERO PARA MI-_

- _o puedes decirle que en clases te quedaste soñando despierta mientras escribías su nombre e imaginabas que te llevaba cargando al altar_ \- le dice a modo de broma la princesa que estaba junto a ella al momento que la abraza

\- _o puedo decirle eso... Espera no Layla no puedo decirle eso, bueno ese no es el punto, necesito el valor para decirle lo que siento de frente-_

Las winx y especialistas que se encontraban frente a las morenas no podían creer lo que había pasado.

- _chicos que les pasa porque esa expresión_

 _-ohh lamento si lo que acabo de decir lo expresé un poco exaltada se que no es común en mí-_

 _-Flora es cierto todo lo que dijiste? -_

La mencionada sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y como si le hubieran bañado con agua helada, en un segundo entendió el porque de la expresión de los especialistas y las winx.

Escuchar la voz de Helia en cualquier momento pudo ser la melodía perfecta para ella, pero haberla escuchado atrás de ella fue peor que una pesadilla, por instinto quería correr escapar y al mismo tiempo tenía que contestar la pregunta formulada por el chico.

Con temor y a ahora temblando tenia que encararlo, giro para encontrarse con la imponente figura de Helia y sin mas trató de responder

- _s..i e..es cie..rto_ \- apenas logró decir eso cuando su mirada se cruzo con el azul del especialista y por instinto su cuerpo corrió hacía el bosque

- _la buscaré para hablar-_

 _-Helia no seas muy duro con ella, te quiere en verdad -_

Helia solo asintió ante lo dicho por la pelirroja y se interno al bosque en búsqueda de cierta hada que salió corriendo antes de que pudiesen hablar.

Mientras tanto en el bosque Flora estaba en una depresión, confusión y de cierto modo paz porque Helia se entero de su sentir aunque no fue la mejor declaración... _nunca creí que Helia se enteraría de mis sentimientos y menos de esa forma, y para colmo escuchó a Layla... Tarde o temprano lo tendré que enfrentar pero no ahora_

- _Flora-_ Helia toco el hombro de la mencionada haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos

- _yo-o Helia disculpa lo de hace un momento entiendo que tu no sientas lo mismo que yo y que te enteraras de mis sentimientos de esa manera y luego lo que dijo Layla de que soñaba despierta no quiero que pienses que soy una obsesiva o una loca por ello en verdad lo sien..._

Flora no tuvo tiempo de terminar con su monólogo puesto que fue interrumpida por los labios de Helia, la castaña se tensó un momento y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un carmín intenso, al principio se quedó estática pero al reaccionar se dejo llevar en el suave y dulce beso que le daba Helia siendo un millón de veces mejor que sus sueños, cuando el especialista sintió mas relajado el cuerpo del hada la tomó de la cintura profundizando el beso aún más tornándose este mas demandante mientras ella lo sujetaba del cuello y se dejaba guiar por los labios de el, pronto el oxígeno hizo falta haciendo que inevitablemente tuviesen que separarse para recuperar ese elemento vital.

- _Flora saliste corriendo que no pude hablar contigo pero ahora no te escaparas, eres una chica muy dulce y linda y creo que el beso de hace un momento es suficiente para que sepas que correspondo tus sentimientos, me gustas flora y quisiera estar a tu lado-_

 _-Helia lamento haber sido una cobarde pero ya no más voy a luchar por ti y por los sentimientos que te tengo-_

 _\- te quiero Flora-_

 _\- también te quiero Helia-_

Después de esta declaración se volvieron a fundir en un beso tierno símbolo de su unión.

* * *

gracias por leer y dar a este oneshot una oportunidad :) espero que comenten y den su opinión


End file.
